rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mithras Blau
Mithras Blau is a professor character played by Richard Hronik. “To defeat an enemy, you must know them. Not simply their battle tactics, but their history; philosophy; art." -Mithras Blau Stats Basics Voice Backstory “Do you know the difference between an error and a mistake? Anyone can make an error. But it doesn’t become a mistake until you refuse to correct it.” -Mithras Blau Most people would look at Headmaster Mithras Blau and assume that he came from a position of high standing. However, those people would be wrong. Mithras came from a family living in the south of Alsius. He was born in a port town, and lived there with his mother, father, and younger sister until he was six. At that age, men from Atlas came to the town and announced a rather ambitious project: an underwater colony called Kaiyō. It had apparently just been completed, and now needed to be populated. Being all shark faunus, the Blau family always felt drawn to water, so they thought this would be a good opportunity for them, and were among the first to sign up. Upon arrival in Kaiyō, Mithras instantly at home. He knew this was where he belonged, and instantly resolved to do anything to defend the city. If anything happened to it, he would be beside himself. This would become his core belief – betterment of Kaiyō above all else. As he matured, Mithras discovered that Kaiyō was not as free as he’d thought. Despite its distance from Atlas, it was still very much a colony that existed to gain more resources for the militaristic kingdom. Mithras was not the only one to realize this, and those who came to the conclusion were less than pleased, to say the least. It was around this time that whispers of rebellion began. Mithras, of course, became one of the most active members of this early rebellion. He was a rather scholarly individual for his age, so he decided to put his mind to work against the Atlesians. He began by talking to soldiers whenever he could, trying to get a sense of their thought process, and found that they were largely cold and impersonal, and at some points outright hostile. When he questioned this, he found that they were arrogant and in some cases hated him simply because he was a faunus. This told Mithras something, but it was not enough. He then began studying Atlesian culture. He started with their history. It was rich with a cycle of conflict and paranoia, all fueled by fear-mongering. This revealed a great deal to Mithras, but he still needed more. Through the history and conversations, he had learned something of Atlesian philosophy, which helped a good deal, and what he hadn’t learned outright he was able to piece together, and the final details came from a small collection of Atlesian art which he was able to assemble, albeit after much effort. All of these elements together told Mithras all he needed to know about the mindset of the Atlesian military. Mithras came to the heads of the Kaiyōan resistance and presented them with his findings. They were dubious at first, but when he compared them to intelligence reports that had been put together by other members of the young rebellion movement, Mithras’s findings not only matched the data in those reports, it supplemented them and filled in other holes that had made them less effective. The resistance leaders were sold – they made Mithras their head of intelligence on the spot. As the Kaiyōan resistance’s intelligence expert, Mithras spent much of his time constructing an information network that spanned the entire city. He had sources in every facet of the underwater colony’s daily life – from the lowliest scum to the social elite to the Atlesian military bunkers. It would be this information web that ultimately allowed the rebels to take the city. While putting together his information web, Mithras met some rather unique people. One such individual was a human female named Rouge. She was a spy for the Resistance, and instantly caught Mithras’s attention. At first, he was only interested in her for her sleuthing skills, but as time went on, it became something more, and Rouge felt the same way. They began to have regular meetings with each other for more than just the exchange of information and, two years after they met, Mithras presented Rouge with a simple band of gold, with a small diamond stud, and asked her to marry him. She instantly accepted, and six months after that, they met in a small chapel and were wed. There was a small attendance, consisting of some close friends, and with the rebellion, there was no time for a honeymoon, but they were happy with each other, and to them, that was all that mattered. Unfortunately, their happiness was not to last. Not long after the wedding, one of Mithras’s sources caught wind that Atlas was mobilizing military forces to quell the rebellion. The resistance forces would have to move fast, or else their efforts would all be for naught. Due to the severity of the situation and his extensive understanding of the Atlesian mindset, Mithras was instantly appointed leader of the resistance force. His extensive information network had shown him the enemy’s tactics, and he knew the perfect ways to counter them. Mithras’s first decision was to have men move on the Atlas-installed governor of Kaiyō. He assembled a small strike team of elite stealth operatives led by none other than Rouge herself and had them move in the dead of night. They were able to successfully assassinate the Atlesian ruler, but when they tried to pull out and return to the Alliance base, things went very wrong. The Atlesian soldiers chose that moment to show up. Mithras was in the resistance command center when he heard the news. He tried to get word to Rouge and her team, but it came too late – the Atlesian soldiers had already engaged them while they were en route to the base. Mithras spoke desperately with Rouge, pleaded her to not be a hero and just run, slip into the night, come back to him, but to no avail. Rouge stayed and fought, drawing attention away from her comrades. She made a vow to Mithras that she would return to him, but they both knew it was an empty promise. In the end, there were simply too many soldiers. She was completely surrounded, and summarily executed. The resistance mobilized all the soldiers they could. Fighting broke out in the streets of Kaiyō, and when the dust settled, it was a pyrrhic victory for the resistance. They’d come out on top, but at a great cost, including Mithras’s wife Rouge. He didn’t need to read the list of the dead to know she was on it. The loss of his love hardened Mithras. Whereas before he showed mercy to his enemies in battle, now he only accepted total, crushing victory, never allowing his opponents the option of surrender. Kaiyō became his number one priority. He was able to swiftly earn the kingdom’s independence, using his sheer tactical genius and information web, and helped install the new government – a true democracy, where all citizens voted on all issues. Mithras also played a key role in founding Kaiyō’s academy, Siren. Upon its completion, was given the position of headmaster. In this role, he was given a great amount of sway over the Kaiyōan government, enough so to give him a major say in which decisions made it to the ballot box. He was also able to vastly expand his information web to cover the entire world. He has eyes and ears everywhere. You might be working for him and not even know it. Although his true strength lies in his tactics, Mithras has been forced to fight every now and then, and so has learned to do so with lethal efficiency. He uses his weapon, Pinpoint, to take out his enemies from lethal ranges before they can get anywhere near him, and his Semblance to sharply increase his already stunning reaction times. This allows him to make split-second decisions and movements, turning him into a veritable blur. If you find yourself against him, you’re already dead. Personality During his time as a resistance leader, Mithras was known far and wide for the respect he gave those under him, and he is still known for that to this day. He listens to the ideas of those under him, and respects his staff, and gets respect in return. He places high value on fine art and surrounds himself with it, particularly pieces from foreign cultures. He also spends time studying the philosophy and history of these cultures. To the casual observer, this may simply seem like Mithras trying to learn about different peoples. However, it goes deeper than that. Mithras studies these peoples so he can know how to defeat them, should he ever need to face them on the field of battle. Once, Mithras was a merciful man, but the loss of his wife hardened him. He now no longer even entertains the threat of surrender, and only accepts total victory. He does not rest until his enemy is reduced to dust beneath his heel. As for his personal relationships, Mithras keeps his friends close and does his best to protect them, though he does not forget his obligations to Kaiyō and its people. He has been described by friends as a gentleman, though some reported him as acting strange. This may be due to paranoia which he developed as a result of leading the Kaiyōan Rebellion. He has little tolerance for ignorance, especially among those under his command, and has occasionally been known to be narcissistic. And, of course, he is at least somewhat feared by the people of Kaiyō. Resume Occupation Headmaster of Siren Academy Education Kaiyōan grade school, full training at Siren Academy Combat Weapon Pinpoint – a somewhat bulky laser pistol with a high rate of fire and high accuracy. Semblance Split-second – sharply increases reaction time for a sixty-second period of time Future Outlook Character Development Mithras will attempt to turn Kaiyō into an empire using all resources at his disposal. It shall be a trial that shall shape and shake him to his very core. Intended Career Head of the Kaiyōan Empire Goals Expand Kaiyō into an Empire Other Notes Mithras will use his global network of spies to call in favors as necessary. He has eyes and ears everywhere at all times. Normal Theme Battle Theme Gallery Mithras.jpg Category:Characters